


Mission Impossible

by cupidty11



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Mission Impossible, alien - Freeform, late night, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib thinks he hears something outside his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Impossible

I was trying to sleep. Key word: Trying. It wasn't that I had insomnia it was just that there was so much going on and I wanted to think about it ALL. Or was that insomnia? I would have to look it up….See! Another thing to do. It was a never ending list beginning with exposing a certain green skinned moron and ending with doing the laund…what the hell was that noise?

The longer I lay in bed listening to it, the more I seemed to be able to understand what it was. It was coming from outside and…it was the Mission Impossible theme song? Except—Zim. My face fell into it's default exasperated expression as I crawled across my bed and towards the window, opening it up with some difficultly and peering out into the night, at my front yard.

Now that the window was open I could hear it much clearer. "Zim. Zim.Zim.Zim.Zim." The alien was half yelling, half whispering his own name to the tune of Mission Impossible and sneaking through my house's defense mechanisms. Yeah right.

"Zim!" I yelled in a hushed voice. Don't want to wake up my neighbors or God Forbid, Gaz. "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep!" The Irken either didn't hear me or he was in his own little world, or was purposefully ignoring me. Any of the three were probable. I sighed and rolled my eyes, reaching for my glasses on my bedside table and slipping them on to get a better look at Zim.

He was sneaking along the inner wall of my yard, probably reading himself to do a dramatic jump and dodge the electric fences. Only…

"Hey, Zim watch out for the—" Too late. "Garden Hose." It wasn't even like it was alive and trying to kill trespassers either. Dib had forgotten to roll it up after watering Dad's garden. I winced and watched the irken trip over it, falling to the ground with a dull thud that was barely uh, what was that word? Um. Well, whatever I could barely hear it. 

I figured Zim would get right back up again and either run away or he would get right back up again. Neither happened in the minute I stared out my window. Was he dead? Or just knocked out? That seemed more logical. Excited, I hopped down my stairs and escaped through my front door, shuffling across my lawn and staring down at the immobile Zim. 

"Uh. Zim are you…" Nothing. I looked around and spotted the best thing ever; A long stick. After picking it up I used it in the way that sticks were meant to be used. I poked the Irken in the face. "Hey. Hey, Zim. Hey." 

Finally, said alien made a noise that was half way between an enraged gorilla and a cat thrown in water before going limp again. Wow. Falling must've really done something to him. Or….Zim was just a moron. Which was just as likely. I had two options. Well three I guess. Poke the crap out of Zim and see what happened, go get my camera and take some really good if albeit boring pictures or go back to bed. 

I yawned and I knew my body was going for the sleep thing. My hands itched to poke him more but, my paranormal brain demanded pictures. 

I tensed to race back up to my room to grab said camera only to realize belatedly that my latest camera had been eaten by an acid monster. Or…was that the one before this one? Which time had it exploded? 

Sighing, I dropped the stick, suddenly feeling kind of depressed. The universe just hated cameras didn't it? Maybe I had broken a mirror when I was born or something, and then a black cat had walked by. Shaking my head I turned to go back inside. 

"Good night, Zim. Roll up the hose if you have time."


End file.
